


#libspilling over

by lizdc



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: #libspill, M/M, Political, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizdc/pseuds/lizdc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Abbott, proud leader of Australia, should really have his thoughts on the spill motion his own party recently put to him, but instead they're in a far more private and enchanting place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	#libspilling over

**Author's Note:**

> cw: this fic contains auspol politicians having sex. 18+ only, there is legitimate sexually explicit content. you have been warned. this is probably not your cup of tea. it’s not really mine at all. the content below is purely humorous/satirical, at no point have i honestly though that two current members of cabinet have had a sexual history together.
> 
> any similarities between the characters below and real life persons is purely coincidental.
> 
> i'm truly sorry.
> 
> additional note: as a strange writing device i've chosen to not capitalise either of their names, even when starting a sentence, for no particular reason.

tony sat in his office, staring blankly at the wall mounted tv in front of him. The headlines scrolled past and newsreaders unfairly painted this situation against him but for once he wasn’t angry at them, he wasn’t even listening. It had been mere hours since his fellow party member malcolm had changed both of their lives, and tony stretched his mind back, remembering that it wasn’t the first time that had happened.

The TV cut from a studio to footage of malcolm in front of all those reporters, his ambush of comments blaring from the speakers, but tony didn’t need to listen. the words had been ringing through his mind since he’d first heard them. “this is not a decision that anyone could take lightly. i have consulted with many, many colleagues” mal said loud and clear, his cadence ringing out. tony’s eyes glazed over, slowly becoming lost in memory, his last present thoughts whispering “but you never asked me”.

~~~~~~~

It was February, earlier this year, a Sunday. tony felt the carpet graze his knees, he could feel the body before him. Taking the communion wafer he stood and returned to his pew and to his family. Life was just the way he had always dreamed - his beautiful family, the leader of a glorious nation full of patriotism, a cold one and down to earth aussie blokes. His mind drifted at that last one and he darted his eyes back to the pulpit, not letting the thoughts that had plagued him for his entire life take hold.

Sure, it had been a couple of days since the motion for a spill but he was doing alright. The polls weren’t great, but were they ever? He had a vision for the country and that vision was unfaltering. Unfaltering, that is, until later that day when he arrived at his office to find malcom waiting, seated.

tony could feel his pulse quicken, but he laughed graciously and shook the man’s hand. they held on slightly too long, but they were alone. it was okay. they both sat, and tony caught himself before he could glance up and down malcolm’s immaculate suit. before he could get a word in, malcolm spoke.

“I just wanted to apologise for all of this, this spill business. It’ll sort itself out”  
“Oh it’s no problem mate, it always does” tony replied.

They sat in silence, a luxury that didn’t come often to men that lead countries, and the creak of chairs rang out as they both leaned back and enjoyed their respite. It could be any moment that an aide burst through the doors of tony’s office and life went back to it’s busy, ridiculous rush.

“I wanted to talk about the other day” tony began but malcolm cut him off.  
“Look tone” he said as he leaned forward in his chair, legs spread. tony smiled at the familiarity in malcolm’s voice, in their friendship. “Look, it’s not a big deal. I’m okay with it, you’re okay with it. We can let that be behind us and just move on as mates.”  
tony took a moment to ponder, then replied “as mates, yeah. I like the sound of that”.

malcolm took the lead and stood, making for the door. “I won’t get in your hair, spills to dispell and all”  
tony laughed and stood, walking his friend (just his friend, he was alright with that. just mates) to the door, but when they reached the room’s exit before them, neither of them made a move to touch the handle. Their eyes met briefly, then cleared off to anywhere else they could focus.

tony stuck out his hand in farewell, a good handshake was how mates finished their conversations, and then mal would be on his way. The man before him took the hand in solidarity, and they shook heartily a couple of times, but then tony froze. His whole mind was reeling, but he couldn’t let go of the hand before him. The flesh of the palm touching his was warm, but had the smoothness of education and money. He couldn’t stop thinking about this hand in his and the way he could feel every ridge of the man’s fingerprints. He tried to snap himself out of this pattern of thinking, but it only came for a moment, just long enough to realise that the two men had shifted to be standing far closer than just friends, their shirt buttons almost touching.

Maybe he was imagining it, but tony could almost feel malcolm’s breath gently on his face. His eyes fluttered open, having not realised they’d been closed, and caught that mal’s eyes had too been fixed shut. tony tried to protest “we promised we’d stop the troats” but even he could tell that the words escaping his lips were lies, and weren’t the sounds that mal wanted to be hearing.

He went to speak again but felt a finger pressed firmly to his lips and a rustle of fine fabric as malcolm dropped to his knees. A sound that could only be belts unbuckling emanated from below his field of vision as his head rolled back, knowing what was to come. He held a hand out to steady himself, pressing it against the door beside the two of them. Deep down he knew that it would push open easily if someone were to disturb them, but that almost made it more exciting. He would have kept thinking these thoughts if he’d not felt a hand slip its way beneath his belt and his trousers, before it found its way to his manhood. tony hadn’t realised he was erect.

tony let out a sound that made malcolm grin, sighing with the effort of his handiwork. His fingers twisting and pulling on tony’s member for warringah with an expertise that tony thought unusual.  
“how… *ugh* did you learn *mmmmm* to do this?” tony managed between gasps.  
“i’m not the member of communication for nothing” mal quipped, doubling his efforts and making tony lose his grip. malcolm thought to himself how easy the spill could be if he was able to bring the nation’s leader to his knees any way possible.

tony could feel the pressure rising, and his mind flashed to his political life and the pressure on him to perform. he was being attacked on all sides, and as of the spill by his own party. How could they not trust him to keep his promises? He would have gotten lost in party politics if the intense sensation of being right on the edge didn’t bring him back to the moment, standing in his own office, his minister for communications’s hands in his underwear, on the brink of release.

“I’m almost there” he managed through gritted teeth.  
malcolm smiled, saving his signature move for last. He took the base of tony’s smuggled budgie between his fingers and pulled it free of all restrains, twirling it around and around like a rotor. In the haze of feelings that rose from his manhood, tony thought what the press would say if they could see this helicopter being given him, like some kind of government entitlement, but all thoughts were lost to the blinding force of orgasm hitting him. He cried out and could hear malcolm laughing with satisfaction at his work.

His balance teetered like a budget inherited from a Labor government, but tony stayed true on his feet, only rocking slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the light and his senses returned, tony could make out malcolm shifting back into a lounge at the side of the office. What he hadn’t noticed until this moment, however, was that malcolm’s trousers were on the floor where he had previously knelt, and not in fact on his legs.

tony’s eyes drifted from mal’s socked feet up to meet the man’s eyes, and held his gaze for what felt like an eternity. His hand was still outstretched, holding the door shut, their only sureness of security, but without even thinking, tony let his hand drop and he walked over to mal, before himself dropping to his knees. malcolm smiled warmly, knowing what was about to come, and tony smile back, knowing that what would be coming was the man before him.

It was all they could do to not let the noises of their passion drift outside the office as they leaned into one another and shared a kiss that felt eternal. tony savoured every moment, but was also waiting for malcolm’s cue to keep going. It came with a hand pressing the back of his head, as another lowered the mal’s boxers and unsheathed an impressive member that he longed to congress with.

He dove, taking it into his mouth as far as possible and smiled through parted lips as he heard mal cry out with pleasure. He worked the member of flesh before him harder and harder again, revelling in the experience of this man before him.

“I was already so close, I’m so close now” malcolm gasped, and all tony could do was laugh as he worked his communication minister’s transmission out of him.

All of a sudden it happened, and he felt the swelling beneath him and around his tongue, and the hot jets of pure pleasure hit the back of his throat and fill his mouth. mal groaned far too loud for the situation, holding his mouth suddenly as his cry was prolonged by the suction tony was attempting to bring, but he fell short and coughed, dribbling the heavenly fluid back out his mouth.

malcolm caught his breath, and his chest rose and fall more slowly as he looked down at his leader, still dripping from the mouth.

“You know mate” mal whispered, “that’s the only spill i’ve ever truly wanted”.

~~~~~~~

tony was back in the present moment and the news had just come in, the spill had passed and he'd been defeated. He felt a myriad of things, not least regret for not spending his time as top dog better, for doing better by the country he loved, but tony knew that though he may not have his pension, he has his memories and that's what will last a lifetime.


End file.
